Le Patronus de Colère
by ChemJr
Summary: Ma première fic, écrite il y a un certain temps.  C'était ma vision du combat final, avant que je ne lise le tôme 6.  Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait et bonne lecture!  PS: Ne vous arretezpas au 1er chapitre.
1. Doutes

C'est la première fois que je poste et je dois me bagarrer un peu avec le site pour essayer de comprendre et pas faire de gaffe. '

J'ai pas bien compris ce qui était ou pas obligatoire (j'ai quelques lacunes en anglais) mais j'ai cru comprendre que je devais dire que rien ne m'appartenait, je le fais donc maintenant, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est le sort dont va se servir Harry, tout est à J.K.Rowling.

Soyez sympa, envoyez des reviews, j'en ai besoin pour progresser (si c'est pour me dire de laisser tomber toute idée d'écriture, essayer quand même d'être diplomate) et attendez le 2ème chapitre avant de laisser tomber, le premier n'étant vraiment pas le meilleur. C'est tout je crois, Bonne lecture!

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps que tout avait commencé. 16 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que Voldemort avait essayé de tuer Harry pour la 1ère fois, 6 depuis que, pour la 1ère fois, ils s'étaient vraiment affronter face-à-face et 3 depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait retrouvé son corps. Et aujourd'hui, ils s'affrontaient à nouveau. Néanmoins, chacun d'eux se doutait au plus profond de lui-même que l'heure de leur ultime affrontement avait sonné…  
Harry se remémora les longues heures qu'il avait passées à s'entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande, et il se demanda si son sort fonctionnerait correctement, s'il serait assez puissant pour anéantir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps… Hermione lui avait dit « Créer un sort assez puissant pour vaincre V-Voldemort, ça ne peut être l'œuvre que d'un très grand sorcier… ».

Mais pour Harry, peu importait d'être ou non un grand sorcier. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était d'en finir, d'être enfin libéré de ses cauchemars ! Mais…et si c'était la mort qui le délivrait ? L'espace d'un instant, Harry douta. Il douta de lui, de ses capacités, des chances qu'il avait de s'en tirer vivant…puis il se reprit. Il pensa aux amis qui étaient morts à cause de Voldemort, à toutes les victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celles qu'il connaissait et celles qui lui étaient inconnues…le doute laissa la place à la détermination. Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser tuer comme çà ! Toutes les victimes du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et de ses sinistres adeptes attendaient leur vengeance, et Harry ne se sentait pas le droit de les décevoir. Oui ! Il était prêt et, ce soir, la Prophétie se réaliserait enfin !


	2. Le Massacre des Mangemorts

Bon, 2ème chapitre, court mais meilleur que le précédent, j'espère que je m'en tire mieux cette fois-ci, même si c'est pas gagné d'avance, donc rien n'est à moi, à part le sort. Ah, j'oubliais : je ne gagne pas d'argent

* * *

**Le massacre des Mangemorts**

En un éclair, Harry vit défiler devant ses yeux le visage de son père, celui de sa mère, celui de Sirius, celui de Cédric, les visages de Franck et Alice Londubat, les parents de Neville…Il vit ceux qui avaient souffert, ceux qui étaient morts, ceux qui pouvaient encore souffrir ou mourir, toutes les victimes de Lord Voldemort et des Mangemorts…

Alors, il sentit monter en lui le désir de vengeance et la haine féroce qu'il attendait et dont il avait absolument besoin pour le bon fonctionnement de son sortilège. Tremblant littéralement d'une rage qu'il n'essayait même pas de contenir, il prononça en hurlant la formule qu'il avait si patiemment mise au point :  
-_ SPERO IRAM PATRONI !_

Il y eut alors un grand bruit, semblable une explosion suivie d'un grand flamboiement et de sa baguette sortit, non pas comme lors de ses entraînements une simple mais épaisse volute de fumée rouge feu sans consistance mais bien un gigantesque chien d'un noir de jais, ressemblant énormément à Touffu, le grand chien à trois têtes de Hagrid, au niveau de la taille et de la terreur qu'on pouvait ressentir en le voyant et à Sirius lorsqu'il se transformait en chien au niveau de l'aspect extérieur (la taille exceptée, bien entendu).

Un vent de terreur souffla parmi les Mangemorts et le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps lui-même n'avait pas l'air très rassuré. C'est néanmoins d'une voix ferme qu'il ordonna à ses serviteurs :  
- Groupez-vous autour de moi ! Je veux voir quels sont les effets de ce maléfice !  
Malgré leur frayeur, tous obéirent immédiatement, mis à part quelques uns qui restèrent sur place, trop pétrifiés de terreur pour pouvoir bouger, ne fut ce que d'un millimètre.

Afin d'évaluer sa puissance, Harry dirigea la première attaque du Patronus de Colère qu'il avait créé sur l'un des Mangemorts isolés, un sorcier (ou une sorcière) de petite taille. La cible qu'il avait choisit parvint enfin à bouger et tenta de s'enfuir mais elle se prit les pieds dans sa cape et tomba sur le sol tandis que sa cagoule se détachait et tombait elle aussi. Lorsque le Mangemort se releva, il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Harry qui le reconnut aussitôt. C'était Queudver. Bien que déjà très élevée, la colère d'Harry augmenta encore.  
- Vous ! souffla-t-il. Misérable rat ! Tue-le ! lança-t-il au grand chien noir.

Le Patronus de Colère bondit sur le Mangemort, lui donna un grand coup de patte, il y eut un bruit semblable à une détonation et … Queudver atterrit dix mètres plus loin. Mort.  
En voyant ce que Harry pouvait faire, même au plus minable d'entre eux, les Mangemorts paniquèrent et ceux qui étaient resté immobiles tentèrent de rejoindre le groupe massé autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais le chien, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se contenter de Peter Pettigrow, s'était jeté sur eux, les blessant grièvement pour la plupart et en tuant quelques uns.

Les Mangemorts encore conscients tremblaient de tous leurs membres lorsque deux d'entre eux s'avancèrent, décagoulés. C'étaient Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy, les deux Mangemorts encore en vie qu'Harry haïssait le plus.  
- Nous allons t'arrêter, Potter ! lança Lestrange d'une voix où on percevait tout de même une certaine frayeur.  
- Oui, et s'il le faut, nous nous sacrifierons pour notre maître ! renchérit Malefoy, _Avada Ked…_  
Il ne put jamais achever sa formule. Ni Bellatrix ni lui ne purent jamais dire le moindre mot par la suite. Harry n'avait pas eu la moindre pitié et les deux Mangemorts gisaient sur le sol.

Comme le chien fonçait à présent vers le groupe de Mangemorts, Lord Voldemort transplana et livra ses fidèles serviteurs à la colère de son ennemi. En agissant ainsi, il espérait que la colère d'Harry se calmerait lorsqu'il se serait défoulé sur les Mangemorts mais il n'en fut rien. À peine avait-il fini de mettre les serviteurs de son pire ennemi hors d'état de nuire (c.-à-d. grièvement blessés pour les uns et morts pour les autres) que Harry se tourna vers lui en disant :  
- Maintenant que plus personne ne nous gène, si on passait aux choses sérieuses, vous et … Oh et puis non ! toi et moi ?  
- Comment oses-tu me tutoyer, Harry Potter ?  
- Pourquoi me gênerais-je ? Tu n'as pas hésité à tuer mes parents, et tous ces gens aussi…  
- Je te signale, Monsieur-l'innocent-qui-n'a-jamais-tué-personne, que tu n'as pas hésité non plus pour tuer mes Mangemorts !  
- Moi, c'était par vengeance, tandis que toi, tu n'as pas hésité à tuer par amusement ! Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à discuter avec toi. Battons-nous, et que, ce soir, la Prophétie se réalise enfin !

* * *

Après relecture : Ouais… ça manque un peu de subtilité non ? Enfin bon, elle est déjà entièrement écrite, et même s'il y a certains passages qui ne me plaisent plus trop, je les laisse, je garde vos conseils (on peut toujours rêver non?) pour ma fic en cours d'écriture. 


	3. La prophétie se réalise

Bon, 3ème et déjà avant dernier chapitre ! J'ai hâte passer à la suite ! Cela dit, j'ai relu la fic et je l'aime bien quand même… Enfin, à vous de juger, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

* * *

Harry et Lord Voldemort se faisaient face, dans un silence quasi total. Harry fulminait car le sortilège du Patronus de Colère qu'il avait inventé et dont il s'était servi avait pour effet secondaire inattendu et bienvenu de maintenir celui qui utilisait ce sort dans un état de colère permanent tant que le Patronus de Colère était toujours actif, et le grand chien noir créé par Harry se dressait toujours à côté de lui, menaçant, prêt à bondir lorsqu'Harry le voudrait.  
Voldemort, lui, était un peu inquiet : malgré la Prophétie, il avait toujours considéré Harry comme un obstacle mineur, dont il pourrait se débarrasser avant qu'il ne grandisse et que ses pouvoirs ne deviennent trop puissants, et voilà que celui-ci venait, à l'aide d'un seul sort, de tuer la moitié de ses Mangemorts et d'arranger les autres de manière à ce qu'ils ne soient pas capables de se relever ou de faire quoi que se soit d'autre avant un bon moment… 

Soudain, Voldemort se reprit. Certes, Harry Potter était devenu un peu plus dangereux mais ce n'était quand même pas ça qui allait l'arrêter, lui, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort en personne ! Il avait sous-estimé Harry mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de le tuer et d'éliminer ainsi le seul sorcier, selon la Prophétie du moins, à pouvoir le tuer. Le mage noir leva sa baguette, la pointa sur le chien qui se trouvait à présent entre Harry et lui et qui se ramassait sur lui-même et lança, avant que le Patronus de Colère n'aie le temps de sauter :  
- _Avada Kedavra!_

Un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette et frappa de plein fouet le chien qui… ne broncha pas. Le sort mortel avait fait au Patronus de Colère ce qu'un unique sortilège de Stupéfixion aurait fait à un dragon adulte. Voldemort essaya alors de stupéfixer l'énorme chien noir sans plus d'effet que s'il avait essayé de lui souffler dessus. Voldemort essaya ensuite un maléfice d'Entrave et un sortilège Doloris sans plus de succès. Il comprit alors qu'on ne pouvait rien contre le Patronus de Colère, que celui-ci était totalement invulnérable. Mais Harry, lui… Dès l'instant où cette idée lui vint à l'esprit, il tenta de la mettre pratique et envoya à Harry un sortilège Doloris qui fonctionna parfaitement…à un détail près. La douleur avait mis Harry encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grandir le chien noir, qui était pourtant déjà très grand.

- Bon, Doloris n'est pas une bonne idée, se dit le Mage Noir, essayons ceci : _Avada Kedavra !_  
Harry parvint à éviter le rayon vert qui jaillit de la baguette de son ennemi en se plaquant au sol et lança le Patronus de Colère à l'attaque.  
- _Stupéfix _!, lança Voldemort avant de s'écarter précipitamment pour éviter les mâchoires du grand chien noir.

Harry évita l'éclair de Stupéfiction en faisant un grand bond à droite tandis que le rayon rouge passait à quelques centimètres de sa tempe gauche. Il parvint également à se protéger des Avada Kedavra et des éclairs de Stupéfiction qui suivirent en se servant du Patronus de Colère comme d'un bouclier. Comprenant que cette position donnait au jeune sorcier un avantage qui pourrait éventuellement lui permettre de le tuer, Voldemort tenta un nouveau sort :  
- _Impero !_

Harry sentit que son esprit commençait à se vider de tout souci et se concentra alors sur sa rage pour résister à l'Imperium, dont il parvint à repousser les effets sans trop de problèmes. Il se dit que poursuivre se combat plus longtemps était trop dangereux et prit la décision d'en finir rapidement.

Lorsque Voldemort tenta à nouveau d'utiliser l'Imperium (mais, cette fois-ci, de toute la puissance magique dont il était capable), le jeune sorcier jugea que le moment était venu et tenta le tout pour le tout : il fit mine de n'opposer qu'une faible résistance et ordonna mentalement au gigantesque chien noir de contourner le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus discrètement possible. Voldemort ne faisait pas attention au chien. Il allait bientôt arriver à soumettre totalement Harry à sa volonté et il ne se concentrait que sur ce but. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne vit pas le Patronus de Colère se dresser derrière lui, ouvrir ses redoutables mâchoires et…

Harry s'écroula sur le sol, la Prophétie résonnant à ses oreilles : _Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

C'était terminé. La Prophétie s'était réalisée. Harry sentait ses forces le quitter progressivement et sa colère disparaître. Juste avant de perdre conscience, il contempla Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'homme qu'on nommait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le plus puissant Mage Noir de tous les temps, à présent réduit à l'état de cadavre, ses yeux rouges fermé à jamais. Harry ressentit une immense joie, puis il sombra dans le néant

* * *

Bon c'est mieux non? Par pitié, quoi que vous en pensiez... mettez des reviews! 


	4. Explications

Dernier chapitre, je vais passer aux choses sérieuses après ça. Merci de mettre des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!(rappel : j'ai écrit avant la sortie du tome 6).

* * *

Harry se sentait faible. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il était allongé sur le dos, il n'avait plus ses lunettes et une sorte de brume blanche l'entourait, ne lui laissant voir qu'une grande silhouette verte et grise à sa gauche et une grande chose informe et multicolore à sa droite.  
- Où suis-je ? murmura-t-il.  
- À l'infirmerie, Harry.  
C'était la voix du professeur Dumbledore.

Péniblement, Harry se redressa légèrement et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes, qu'il finit par trouver au pied de la grande chose informe qui, après qu'il l'eut regardée avec ses lunettes, se révéla être un ÉNORME tas de bonbons de toutes sortes. La brume blanche était, en fait, les rideaux qui entouraient son lit et la grande silhouette appartenait au directeur de Poudlard, vêtu d'une robe vert émeraude. Albus Dumbledore avait l'air fatigué mais heureux d'un homme qui, après s'être beaucoup soucié de quelque chose, était enfin soulagé de ses craintes.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix légèrement anxieuse.  
- Assez mal, répondit Harry, c'est sans doute à cause du combat que …  
- Justement, Harry, à propos du combat, il y a certaines choses qu'il faut que tu m'expliques, si ça ne te dérange pas… Mais avant tout, je tiens à te féliciter et à te dire que je suis fier de toi : tu as réussi à vaincre Lord Voldemort ! C'est un très grand exploit ! Que tu aie ou non réussi tes Aspic, je suis sur que les Aurors voudront t'engager !  
- Merci, professeur. Qu'est ce que vous vouliez me demander ?  
- Plusieurs choses, Harry, et la première est : j'ai personnellement examiné les cadavres des Mangemorts et les survivants, et j'ai constaté qu'ils semblaient avoir soufferts de brûlures bizarres. Je ne connais aucun sort d'un emploi au combat pratique capable d'infliger de telles brûlures. Alors, QUEL SORT As-tu ENVOYÉ ?  
- Un sort de mon invention, le sortilège du Patronus de Colère. Je suppose que vous voulez que je vous en parle,  
- Bien deviné ! répondit Dumbledore d'une voix amusée. Ce sort m'est inconnu et il a éliminé Voldemort. Il est donc évident que je suis avide d'en savoir plus. Je t'écoute, Harry.  
- Voilà. Ce sort fonctionne sur le même principe que celui du Patronus, à quelques détails près : d'abord, ce sort marche sur n'importe quel ennemi, mis à part quelques-uns sans doute, quoique je n'aie pas eu l'occasion de le tester. Je pense néanmoins qu'il est inefficace contre les Détraqueurs. Ensuite, on ne se concentre pas sur un souvenir ou un sentiment heureux mais bien sur un souvenir ou un sentiment de colère.  
- D'où le nom.  
- C'est bien cela. Aïe ! s'exclama soudain Harry en se frottant le dos  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton inquiet  
- Ce n'est rien, laissez-moi juste le temps de redresser ces oreillers… Voilà. Bon, nous disions… ?  
- Quelle est la formule que tu as employée ?  
- Ah, la formule ? C'est « _Spero iram patroni _».  
- Comment l'as-tu découverte ?  
- J'ai fait des recherches, à la bibliothèque, et j'ai appris que la plupart des formules magiques venaient du latin. J'ai alors fait des recherches pour fabriquer une formule à l'aide de quelques mots latins. J'ai finalement opté pour cette formule qui, en latin, veut dire quelque chose comme « _j'espère que le protecteur est en colère_ »…ou enfin quelque chose dans le genre.  
- Stupéfiant, murmura Dumbledore, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry. Et y a-t-il autre chose ? reprit-il.  
- Oui, répondit Harry, le Patronus de Colère reste « vivant » tant que son utilisateur est en colère et il provoque cet état chez l'utilisateur, ce qui est, si vous voulez mon avis, très pratique. Le Patronus de Colère est invulnérable à toutes les attaques magiques. En fait, à part le fait que l'utilisateur soit, lui, vulnérable, je pense qu'un seul sort permet d'arrêter un Patronus de Colère, c'est… (Harry regarda autour de lui et reprit à voix basse) le sortilège d'Allégresse.  
- Ah, oui, je vois… Mais dis-moi, je suppose que le Patronus de Colère est comme le simple Patronus et qu'il prend donc une apparence différente selon le sorcier ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors, pour toi, quelle forme prend-il ?  
- Celle d'un grand chien, qui ressemble beaucoup à…  
- Sirius ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est donc la même chose que pour ton Patronus…mais avec Sirius.  
- C'est çà. Professeur ?  
- Oui, Harry, qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Ça vient d'où, tout ça ? demanda Harry en désignant le tas de Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue, Choc grenouilles, caramels et autres.  
- Oh c'est une partie de ce que t'envoient tes admirateurs.  
- Une partie ? Mais c'est déjà énorme ! s'écria Harry, stupéfait.  
- Harry, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton très sérieux, tu as tué Voldemort. Tes admirateurs, c'est la plupart des sorciers et des sorcières du monde entier ! Maintenant, repose-toi, tu es encore très faible.  
- D'accord, répondit Harry d'une voix lasse. Au revoir, Harry.  
Dumbledore se dirigea vers la sortie. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.  
- Si je puis me permettre un conseil, partage tout ça avec tes amis, sinon tu risques d'avoir une très grosse indigestion.  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il venait de s'endormir. Le directeur de Poudlard sortit alors et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Un tel évènement se devait d'être fêté dignement !

* * *

FIN

A bien y réfléchir, je ne suis pas super satisfait de ma fin mais bon, pour une première fic, à 13 ans, je ne m'en suis pas si mal tiré. Si ?


End file.
